Gracias
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Minato es nombrado Hokage y Kushina es la primera en enterarse. Regalo para el foro y comunidad "Irresistible Naranja". ¡Felicidades por su primer aniversario!


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo soy una simple mortal caminando por el mundo con tres pesos en el bolsillo. No alcanzan para comprar los derechos.**

**Nota: Viñeta de regalo para el foro y comunidad Irresistible Naranja (a la cual no pertenezco, por si se preguntaban) que está cumpliendo su primer aniversario (según tengo entendido). Para darles ánimos y felicitarlos, pues, me atrevo a decir, que sus miembros son dueños de más de la mitad de esta sección.**

* * *

**GRACIAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Un par de golpeas en la puerta de su habitación despertaron a Kushina de su sueño. ¿Quién mierda era y por qué mierda la molestaban a mitad de la noche? Era la pregunta que se hacía arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba. Más valía que fuera algo realmente importante como para interrumpir sus fantasías de ramen. Además, ¿por qué mierda golpeaban la puerta de su habitación? ¿No deberían haber hecho eso con la puerta principal?

Con el gesto enfurruñado, los ojos medio cerrados y el corto pijama puesto, Kushina abrió la puerta de su cuarto. No fue gran sorpresa encontrarse a Minato del otro lado. Ya se imaginaba que era él; era el único que tenía las agallas. Ni los ANBU se atrevían a despertarla cuando dormía. Ella se levantaba de muy mal humor y con ganas de quebrar huesos.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —preguntó la chica sin dejarlo pasar y aguantando sus ganas de estrangularlo.

—¡Shina! —los ánimos del rubio estaban muy elevados. Ni los gestos ni la expresión corporal obviamente molesta de la pelirroja lograban intimidarlo. Tampoco lo hacía saber que a Kushina le molestaba en sobremanera que la llamaran así.

—¡Vas a morir 'ttebane! ¡Te lo… —Kushina se vio obligada a interrumpir su amenaza de muerte al encontrarse girando por los aires de un segundo a otro. Minato la tomaba por la cintura, la cargaba, giraba sobre sí mismo y todo con una enorme y tonta sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Kushina pataleó un montón de veces en protesta para que la bajara. ¿Qué se creía Minato que hacía? ¡Ella no era ninguna niña pequeña! Pero ya vería cuando estuviera nuevamente en el suelo. Le haría arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido.

En el instante en que Kushina tocó tierra nuevamente ya estaba tronando sus nudillos en señal de "corre antes de que te mate", pero las palabras siguientes de Minato la hicieron comprender su euforia, su felicidad y el por qué sonreía tan anchamente y por qué actuaba tan infantilmente.

—¡Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo: He sido elegido Hokage!

Uzumaki parpadeó una vez, dos veces y luego otro montón tratando de procesar correctamente las palabras. ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, por Dios! Una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de Minato apareció en su rostro sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años de sudor, sangre, lágrimas y esfuerzo; de comer polvo, de entrenar hasta caer rendido y de cargar con la muerte de cientos de ninjas enemigos, Minato por fin había conseguido su sueño. Estaba contenta. Estaba tan contenta y tan feliz por él que un par de lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas.

Lágrimas de alegría.

—Shina, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó retóricamente Minato. ¿Kushina lloraba? Estaba sinceramente sorprendido. Él creía que la chica se mofaría un poco de él diciéndole algún comentario mordaz _(¿Tú Hokage? La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja debe estar muy necesitada_), se reiría y luego le felicitaría sinceramente, pero en su cabeza jamás le pasó por la mente que ella lloraría. Eso era tan… no Kushina.

—¡No seas idiota, dattebane! —chilló tratando de esconder lo evidente, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de él, aferrándose a su chaleco ninja—. Segura… seguramente tienes visiones 'ttebane.

Minato pasó sus manos por la pequeña cintura de Kushina, atrayéndola más hacia él y abrazándola fuertemente. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, ni siquiera en la intimidad de su recámara, por lo mismo no sabía expresar correctamente lo que quería decir, pero él había comprendido el mensaje fuerte y claro.

Se quedaron así un rato. Minutos o tal vez horas. Eso no importaba mientras estuvieran cómodos el uno con el otro y compartiendo la misma felicidad.

Mas la suave voz de Minato fue la que rompió la quietud y el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

—Kushina… gracias —porque sí, gracias a ella y a su deseo por protegerla, él había podido convertirse en Hokage.

* * *

**Well… Kushina llorando. ¿Muy fuera de personaje? Lo siento. Vengo de un fandom donde las lágrimas de felicidad son el pan de cada día (FMA), así que lo siento.**

**¿Qué si Minato y Kushina ya están saliendo (evidentemente no están casados) en esta viñeta? La respuesta es la que ustedes quieran. **

**Repito que esta viñeta es un regalo para el movimiento Irresistible Naranja. Sus miembros son gente que respeto por su esfuerzo, por la calidad en sus escritos y/o el montón d eimaginación que plasman en sus creaciones. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan ofendido porque me he metido en su festejo.**

**Besos embarrados de Nutella a todos.**

**M.P.**


End file.
